


A Book of Art

by stupidgirl



Series: Dirty Laundry [4]
Category: Men's Basketball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:53:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24289222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidgirl/pseuds/stupidgirl
Summary: 代餐梗。那天看微博上说找的每一个都是之前的那个代餐所以联想到的。
Relationships: 10+10 - Relationship, Sergei Belov/Vladimir Garanzhin
Series: Dirty Laundry [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1743856





	A Book of Art

**Author's Note:**

> po出来才抓头皮想了个标题，后来发现可以用标题做条线就稍微改了一下。

10在本科时常常拿着写生本边走边画，意外认识了某个教授，后来因为想赚一点零花钱就在这个教授的课上做了一次人体模特，这教授就开始指导他的画啊，谈自由谈理想谈美学把人骗得一愣一愣的，当然把年轻人骗上了床。因为教授本来就有家室，和10那边行事也比较低调，没有人知道他们的关系。但那个教授不仅是PUA了他的肉体，还剽窃了他的论文，在他发现想和教授谈判时遭到了无情地打击。那个教授还联合其他教授判定10的毕业论文不合格（还算手下留情没有直接判定他抄袭剽窃搞到他永远没文凭之类的），他只能选择重读一年。他后来在学校留了两年，看似完全不再牵扯之前的事了，但暗地里搜集了有关这个教授剽窃其他学生研究成果的证据并在毕业后向某专业期刊举报了教授。没有等到举报结果就离开了学校。几年以后他又到了其他城市的高校继续学习，并且专门狩猎那些看起来很“贪婪”的老师，确实有那种不安心于本专业研究，还对手下学生下手的老师。他和他们发生关系，在一段时间内显得很依赖他们，然后再和他们分手（抛弃这些人）。当然这些人也都是有妇之夫。因为本来做的就是偷偷摸摸的事，所以分手了也就分手了，也并没有造成什么影响。10并不是有多喜欢这些代餐，但心里一直没有咽下以前的那口气，既觉得被人骗了很愤怒，也觉得自己的真心被人践踏了。

他和+第一次见面的时候，他在做+那一堂人体写生课的手模。他能感觉到+和以前那些人对待学生的感觉很不一样，他看起来更像是为人师表很因材施教的那种老师。但他想起来一开始碰上那个渣男老师的时候也是那种感觉。心里那种不忿的感觉就又上来了。  
后面一次他们在看画展的时候遇见过，+主动和他搭了话，上一次做手模的时候就发现他的手很有表现力，他和学生都希望10会再去。但之前的联系人好像联系不上10了，这次也是凑巧，就冒昧地说了。10答应了，但可能有些误会+的热情了。

10给+又做了几次手模，+会握着他的手指导他要摆成什么造型。+当时向他展示的热情和在指导时的专业态度（对他本人可能相当冷淡）形成了鲜明对比。他心里略微有些不服气。他们除了做人体局部的写生当然也做全部的写生，+当时需要找一个女性的和男性的裸模，就托了以前找10的那个联系人帮忙找，但是以前御用的几个目前都在被其他学校征用。10正好听到了他们的对话，就自荐说，他做过，可以帮忙让学生画他。因为10本来也是比较安静的类型，也不在意别人的目光，以前有过这方面的经验，第一次课上的效果很好。费用方面，因为是学生，中间给的相对不是那么多，+又补了一点为了感谢10。10拿到钱就知道不是通常给的数目，就在课程结束后私下找+问，+说因为10帮过他们好几次又是打工的形式就多给了一点就当作是工作的酬劳。10说既然是这样，他把钱收下，但是要以另外的形式补偿给他。说完就吻了+，短暂地亲完睁开眼与+四目相对的时候又忍不住再亲了下去。+一开始是有些意外，但当再被10亲的时候还是用力推开了10（大概有一些推搡）说10不应该这样，请自重。10说为什么不应该这样，我喜欢您您也喜欢我不是吗？10说那番话其实是一种试探，并没有真的有把握+会喜欢他或者对他有任何意思。但实际上+确实对10有好感，我觉得可能也是之前工作时的合作当中，在每一次课后的闲聊中觉得这个学生表面看起来冷淡，但其实是个非常有趣的人。所以当10自告奋勇想要继续做他们的模特的时候他心里是暗喜的，甚至有一些兴奋。但我觉得+倒并没有觊觎10的身体，所以10突然这样回报他的时候他其实并没有觉得很开心。他不希望自己和10之间有一种什么金钱交易的感觉（当然这点钱根本够不上肉体金钱交易的基础线，喂~）。但10突然戳破他的想法让他非常尴尬，10应该察觉到了+的反应，这个时候10大概真的以为+是对他充满了直白的欲望的，所以就重新抱住+吻起来。吻到+很快有了反应，10有些得意地蹲下身抚摸着+隆起的裤裆：身体可没有像您这么会说谎。10解开+的裤链为他口。“这个时候的+觉得自己很龌龊但又没有办法无视自己的身体赤裸裸的欲望。他甚至在看着10为他吞吐的时候越来越感觉兴奋。（）

他们有了第一次以后，+就没有再主动找过10做模特。上次的事错了就是错了，他不希望再有下一次让10以为他是在利用工作占他便宜。10那边也觉得很奇怪，通常情况下那些人面兽心的教授在尝过一次甜头以后都会再约他，+虽然感觉上和那些人有些差别但也对他充满了欲望不是么，难道他就会在一次的满足后就此作罢。10觉得不甘心。也是一次巧合，有一个原先预定好的模特因为临时有事不能来，中间人没有人找又联系到了10。10出现的时候+明显很意外，但更多的是紧张和焦虑，他一直在回避10的目光。那天是普通的写生，但是双人的那种。重点在于模特双方在眼神和动作中的张力。+在指导学生的时候也免不了要跟他们解释一下或者只是稍微提点一下重点，但却对于眼神和动作的含义说得清晰准确。画面要展现的是一对彼此相爱但又彼此相怨的恋人，他们的眼神关注着对方，肢体却在抗拒。课程结束后，+本来为了回避10想早点走，结果却被学生拖住问了一些问题，而10则在隔壁的画室等所有人走完才进去找+说话。问+为什么不去找他，问+是不是想着他，问+不敢看他是不是因为心里没有办法忽视他。+没有回答10的任何问题，10则把+压在墙壁上无所遁形。+在心里全部默认但又没有办法承认这些问题。他和10说希望10专心学业，一时的刺激和不理智只会阻碍他的学习和研究。10对他纠缠不休，又想在画室里吻他，他只得把10带进自己在学校的临时住所。他本来想着要和10在这里说清楚，10则以为+带他来的目的就是要这样那样，于是一关上门，他就把+压在门后热情地亲吻起来。他们吻到难分难解，+完全放弃了抵抗或者说根本已经不想抵抗，10表现得异常主动，脱掉自己的衣服，引导着+的手抚摸自己，……他的一切都显得太急于求成和太刻意了，甚至+在抱着他摇晃抽插的时候都时不时地发出呜呜嗯嗯地声音，似乎刻意让+觉得他很享受很舒服。甚至+做到有些燥热难耐地时候，10会紧紧夹着他叫着教授教授（之类的）到最后却像是沉浸在自己的世界里硬撸到了高潮。+感觉到这里面其实有一种过于刻意过于浮于表面的虚假，这样的他和之前他们亲吻时的情不自禁是截然相反的。他这个时候就怀疑10其实根本不喜欢他，那么他这么做的目的又是在哪里。

10离开地很平静。看起来对+也丝毫没有留恋。但私下里他又给+发信息说会想着他。过几天又来一条，我想您了，教授。果不其然，第二天+看到10在画室楼下徘徊，等+从楼里出来就被10拉进树丛中狠狠亲吻起来。+把他领进自己的宿舍想问问他最近过得怎么样，有没有什么需要他帮助的地方。10摇摇头，但过一会儿就把+压倒在床上说想要+。这一次还是和之前那样，在+进入10的时候他感到10其实是非常紧张和不自然的，他拽着+的手臂想要自己找撞得舒服的地方，一面哀哀叫着，但这时候+却认真看向他，他们四目相对的时候10完全败下阵来，他知道自己已经被+完全看穿，再表演就显得拙劣不堪，他一直不是特别兴奋的前身更加疲软下来，他从+的身上退下来完全失去了再要继续的兴趣。一开始他背过身去把还硬着的+晾在身后。但转头一想又转过身来看了看+，靠着他一侧肩膀，紧紧抱着+。他不想让+看见他的脸，又反而觉得并不害怕+看穿了他这件事（拙劣的表演），也许从今往后他都不需要在+这里再出演这样的戏码了。+也并没有想要责怪他或者对于他之前的欺骗和表演生气，他有一些怜爱地环抱住10轻拍他的脊背，两人沉沉睡去。

第二天一早，一直睡得很浅的10比+更早醒来，他也不在意自己的亲吻会把+吵醒，在醒来望着+睡颜的时候又升起想和他欢好的欲念，他觉得这种欲念有一些陌生，但又对此充满了好奇。他这几次反复找+确实是对+存在着很多好感，喜欢和他在一起，但是当他和+发生关系的时候他脑内想到的就是以前的不愉快过往。他又像是重复以前所经历过的第一次甚至往后许多次重复的“灾难”。他要主导和+的性事就完全没有办法在这件事情当中完全投入进去。但好像在他被+看穿以后，他认为自己在床上的戏已经差不多演到尽头了。他在这方面的担忧减少而对+本身的兴趣又占了上风。

（总之是10妄图主导却被+教做人的情况）

那一次做完以后，+抱着他静静待了很久。

这一次之后，10并没有像以前那样毫无留恋地不辞而别。他问+说可不可以随时来找他，+没有回答但给了10一个课表，从手机里打开截图的时候不好意思到脸都红了。

10因为自己也有课，也并不是在一个校区，倒并没有经常来，但来了会在+的房间里赖很久才走。如果第二天没有什么安排，晚上也会在那里过夜，但因为+是老师，所以也还是比较克制，并不经常一起出门。他们在一起也并不是都是做，后来一起闲聊生活和专业的时间越来越多，10随身带着一本写生本也不知道他在画什么，没怎么见离身也没有让+看他在画什么。10不喜欢谈自己，+和他谈起来，他就会转去别处。很明显10心里有秘密，+尽量不去触碰这件事，他能感受到10和一开始对他的感觉有一些不一样，但他也没有办法完全明白10和他的相处是完全肉欲的还是真的有情感存在。他能感受到10对他的某种依恋，能感受到10喜欢甚至多数时候是主动想和他发生关系的，但他们之间仍然像是隔着什么。

有一次10来的时候，在学校里看到+和一个差不多年龄的女士和小孩子在校园的街道上聊天，看起来心情非常愉快，他和那位女士行贴面礼，手拉着手，孩子还叫他爸爸。这个时候的10宛如凉水浇头，一阵惊愕。他在一开始因为自己太快想要狩猎+而完全没有打听清楚+的背景。以前他专门就找的有妇之夫，但是这一次他一直以为+是单身，现在却发现+是有家室的，+也从来没有向他暗示过任何家里的情况。他没有想到连+这样的让他感到温暖和包容的人竟然也欺骗了他。那种被欺骗的感觉和深深的痛楚从记忆深处被翻涌上来。那天10在+的宿舍里等+回来，其实可能也就是一个小时的样子，+和夫人去喝了杯咖啡，10却觉得自己好像等了一整天，他心里面的不安越来越严重，那种不是完全属于对+的愤恨也有一些转嫁到他身上。+进门的时候，10什么都没有问，硬压着他强吻他，+马上能察觉到10的异样，但不知道具体发生了什么事。他想知道可能也犹豫着要不要询问，但还是忍着没有问而10任由他做他想做的事情。（）10一下比一下用力和凶狠，口中也追问着您为什么要瞒着我？您不想要我了吗？！他固定着+的头让他不可以逃避也无从逃避地面对面，10咬着牙继续问他您不是说只爱我一个人吗！您不是说会永远跟我在一起吗？（）10把头埋在+的肩上自顾自地奔溃哭泣。+这个时候才感觉到10曾经受过这样的伤害，10心里一直装着一个没有办法向他坦诚的人，而这个人从来不是他。但这个时候反而不敢再像以前一样安慰10拥抱10。他不确定10在这一刻怎么想他，10是不是一样在恨他，10在这一刻恐怕已经不想再要他了。

又一次，10和之前一样无声无息地离开。这中间过了很长一段时间，10没有给+发信息也没有来教室或者宿舍找+。+有点想主动联系10，想知道他最近过得好不好，但不知道应该说什么，不知道如果和10问候一下以后该如何继续这个话题。他也想过找别人打听一下10，但因为本来也并不是在完全相同的大系，+周围能联系到的或者能知道10消息的人几乎不存在。后来通过查找图书馆的借书记录，发现10还有基本书没有还，所以+就经常在没课的时候去图书馆碰碰运气。在某一天+去图书馆的时候偶然遇到了10。他看起来完全沉浸在自己的书本里面，他看10看起来似乎并没有什么异常，这几个月担着的心也稍微放下了一些。在+正在犹豫要不要和10打招呼的时候，很凑巧的，10偶然抬头看见了+。他们只是互相注视着对方，10并没有给+任何暗示，但+主动坐到了10的对面，10淡淡问了+您好吗，+点点头。这时10伸出手轻轻握了握+蜷在胸前捏成拳状的手，并用拇指轻轻摩挲着+的手指。这时的+再抬起眼望向10，10像是获得了准许一般上前拉起他的手晃进了楼层靠边上的厕所里。他把+拉进隔间就开始亲吻+，一边还解着+的裤带，+按着他的手轻声说别在这里，10点点头继续与他接吻，两人亲到难分难解时+突然问他：为什么要在这里亲吻？+先不好意思地笑起来，10也跟着情不自禁地露出了笑容。他拉着+重新回到图书馆的楼层里，+问他要干什么，他说带+去一个地方。

10把+带到了自己在另一个城市的宿舍。房间很小但很整洁，有一些大概是他以前的画作和石膏作品堆在书桌一角。桌面上有一本素描本，因为其中有几页的页脚漏了出来，铅笔被整理在素描本附近。+连一杯水都没有喝完就被10拥吻着推到了床上。10也不心急，故意在口腔内不停用舌头挑逗+，仿佛一场只用唇舌完成的性交。两人亲吻到气喘吁吁又湿哒哒的样子，下身鼓鼓囊囊互相磨蹭着又不干脆解衣服，最后还是+先动手把10先剥光了。（），两人在久为见面以后都无法再控制对于对方的渴望。这一次10终于在做的时候改了称呼叫着瓦洛佳。+也因为他的呼唤而更加情动。平静下来以后，10把自己靠在+的胸口和他娓娓道来，他早先在其他学校就读时与自己教授有过一段非常不愉快的过往（把具体的情况一股脑儿都吐了），他曾经以为他付诸于真心也换得别人的真心结果却是一腔的狼心狗肺、人面兽心。在这样的不愉快之后他一直耿耿于怀并将自己的愤恨报复在别的类似的人身上。他知道自己一直没能忘记那位教授，也没有办法平复自己每次想到这件事时的恨意。上次他在校园里见到了+的家人，我知道您和他们不同，我应该离开您，可我又无法忘记您。……10虽然这么说却不自觉得把+抱得更紧一些。+抚摸着10的头轻轻亲吻着他的发旋，说他和夫人已经分居了一年多快要完成最终离婚的手续了，但经常会一起照顾孩子。他不是有意隐瞒却也绝无欺骗。10听了以后自然感到很高兴，于是又大着胆子提出想要共同生活，+闭眼点头默许了。+在获知了真相以后内心既对10过往的经历感到心疼，但却比知道真相前有一种更强烈的他和10之间存在着不可避免的变音的感觉。10向他坦白教授的事让他感受来自10的进一步的信任，而与此同时+也更加确信那位教授一直以来并仍然甚至长此以往都可能是10的心病，他在与10的相处当中一直都只是10的某一种安抚剂但却从来没有令10完全忘却或完全抚平10原先的创伤。教授所种下的恶果像一直深埋在10的内心，不知道什么时候又会钻出已经平整的土层提醒他或者再次伤害他。10之前对他说的那番话显然是以前教授对10的承诺，10的内心是不是还想和那位教授在一起呢，在10的心里即便留着恨意是不是也抱着要和教授厮守的妄想呢？这些+都不清楚也无法下结论。+想为10做些什么，却又觉得不知从何下手。

因为答应了和10一起生活，+就从教职工宿舍里搬出来了。10本来帮+看好了一处学校附件的住所，但是+觉得这样10来回上课也不是很方便，就选了两个城市中间的一个小镇，在靠近车站的地方租了一间屋子。也没有什么太繁琐的生活细节，更多的还是在忙碌的课业之后寻求温暖和安慰。有时候10做菜，心满意足地看+吃完之后还会逗他说吃饱了没有，没吃饱地话还可以吃别的（他）。10在他身边感觉上比以前更安定了。还有那种+上次就看到10一直有一本似乎时常在画些什么的本子，+其实挺好奇的，但10从来也没有提起，估计也就是他平时兴趣爱好的随手画之类的。有一次+毛手毛脚地打扫收拾，把这本本子不小心掉到地上了，摊开来发现大概是一本脑洞素描本。前面有一些长得丑陋的人像啊，恐怖血腥的场景啊，后面是一些人体的局部，就算再不敏感也知道这是+自己的身体。再后面有画着10怎么亲吻或者取悦+的画面，他内心潜藏的对+的性幻想，还有他躺在+怀里的那种画面。10进来以后看到+在翻阅一时之间也非常尴尬，像是再一次完全被+看穿。因为里面有他过往的情绪也有赤裸裸对于+的欲念，有他卑微的乞求。他在于上次向+坦诚自己的过往之后并没有问过+是否能接受这样的他，他不敢询问，他可以接受+只是把他作为床伴，但他并不希望真的从+口中听到他只不过是床伴的事实。10有点害怕+看到这些图之后的想法，比如觉得他想法龌龊癖好奇怪，会不会把他当成变态而不会再跟他在一起了。他也感受到了10的尴尬和窘迫，想要安抚10就主动和10接吻并暗示他做了。而且是按着部分画面上10取悦他的样子做。感觉还挺刺激两人做到到了之后是贴着额头很满足的样子。这之后生活就比之前更和谐了一些。

这之后两个人的谈话内容也有聊起关于10的学业什么的，因为+看10在准备一些论文的书籍就随口问了。10说快临近尾声了，他申请了一个在其他学校的项目，今后的方向会是更侧重于实际的（比如设计类的），毕业以后就会在那里再进修一年左右的样子。但马上又说那个学校也没有多远，周末他可以直接坐飞机回来。+就很严肃又很老派地对他说读书的时候就该好好钻研学科。

有一次两人一起去看画展，因为看画的进度并不相同，大家在一个区域内，但可能每个人在不同的画面前驻足的时间不同这样。10经常会在看完自己喜欢的那幅画之后回头看看+在哪里，又去他身边逗留一会儿。看起来还是有些黏。这个时候，非常意外的，他们与10以前的那位教授相遇了。10本来想要避开，也感觉对方不会和自己打招呼，但那位教授看到了10和+的样子就在言语上讽刺了10，大概说他又绑上了新人想要捞好处之类的。+拉起10的手挡在10面前拒绝让那位教授再侮辱10。老教授走后，+注意到10情绪稍微有一些低落，提出需不需要提早回去，10摇摇头表示想要继续看完整个画展。他们继续看完了整个画展并在外面用餐之类才回家。这个过程中+一直在注意着10的心情，在疑惑他是否因为这位教授的再出现而受到了任何心理上的伤害。在10握着他的手时他也比平时握得更紧。但10并没有任何异样。在他们回到家以后，+还没还有来得及脱掉外衣，10就把+搂进怀里轻轻吻了他。瓦洛佳，我应该在你为我说话的时候就吻你。我曾经无数次预想，当我再次见到xxx，我会以什么样的心情面对他，我会不会想把他撕碎，会不会用最恶毒的语言辱骂他，会不会想把他推向地狱。但我没有。除了他的面容让我厌恶，我心中竟然再没有其他不快。他在您面前虚张声势的样子甚至让我觉得有些可怜。也许他已经离得我太远了，远到今天的他已经没有办法伤害到我了。10非常平静地在向+阐述他内心的这番感受，当他望向+的眼睛他很想说出对于+今天保护他时的感激，但更多的他希望今后不再需要+的保护，他可以照顾+。“瓦洛佳，我可以成为保护你的人。”他轻轻又唤了一声瓦洛佳，伸手捧起+的脸想要得到他的回应，但却犹豫了，拇指从下巴下滑变成小心翼翼地摩挲他的侧脸。+仿佛像是明白了他的欲言又止，伸手把10搂进他的怀抱里。他们就这样无声地在门廊拥抱，感受对方的气息和味道把自己包围，宁静安详。

10顺利毕业了。+问起10在另一个学校的项目什么时候开始他一直没有具体说，反倒是趁着自己有空时不时按着+的课表去他的课上听课。在他最后做毕业论文的这段时间内他一直在反复思考自己的方向，他在许多年前选择自己第一个专业时的初心，甚至是他第一次被那位教授吸引时的初心。他一直想要做的是感受美传播美，但因为这些年的阴差阳错他走了不少弯路。而在遇见+以后，他感觉不仅是自己，它对于自己热爱的事物的初心也慢慢又呈现出最初的样子了。他在学生散去后仍在留在自己的座位上，看着在下面擦拭黑板的+露出了了然于胸的微笑。

几年以后，10顺利通过了+所在学校的面试。直到他开工第一天才把这件事情告诉+。学校在完全不知情的情况下让+带10上课。  
“您不应该为我感到高兴吗？”  
“您对此毫无评价吗？”  
“您好歹哼一声吧。”  
“哼。”  
“您这是什么意思！”10快走几步拦在+面前，“您对您的男朋友有什么不满吗？您害怕我超越您吗？”  
+被10突如其来的在公开场合堂而皇之地称呼男朋友感到难为情。但他还是压低声音回复到：“并没有不满。“  
“那您承认我是您的男朋友了吧。“  
“……“  
“通知书一直放在书桌上您连瞧都没瞧一眼。“  
“最近的书信太多了，我没注意。“  
“那些都是水电账单您确实不需要理会。“  
“……“  
“您不用那么为难。期末评分不用手下留情，不然我会向学校告发您对情侣徇私的。“  
“……“


End file.
